10 THINGS I HATE ABOUT YOU 1999 SEQUEL (FANFIC)
by ccbluebonnet
Summary: Kat and Patrick have a relationship based on mutual-"annoyance" over the students of Padua High, but what happened post-high school? Did Kat go to Sarah Lawrence? Where does that leave Patrick? Do they stay together? Find out in my fan fiction story that follows the love story of Kat and Patrick, picking up right where the hit move "10 Things I Hate About You" leaves off.
1. Chapter 1

Graduation is finally here. It felt like a lifetime, but the time has come for me to cleanse myself of the undignified rogues that have surrounded me for the past four years. Bianca has pestered me for days about allowing her to make me look "presentable" for graduation. Bianca's taste in style is far "superior" to mine, at least to the general population, and that is why I've repeatedly told her to lay off. There's no way I'm going out there looking like every other cloned virus that has tried to force its way into my being. No, I'm going out with style—my own style. I'm making a statement.

The entire senior class is arranged in two lines, one person following behind the other. We are T-2 minutes away from beginning, as I was most recently informed by Ms. Perky. Patrick is three rows behind me, as we are arranged in alphabetical order. I look behind me to see him and his innocent lips smiling at me with the utmost warmth. He looks just as he usually would, his chocolate brown curls framing his square jaw. I give him a quick smile back and return to facing the path that lay ahead of me.

"And now I present to you, the senior class of 1999." Perky is now on the stage, beckoning us to start walking in. The walk to our seats is painfully long. As I'm walking, I try with all of my effort not to look in the direction of my family, but as I'm turning to walk into the aisle that I'm supposed to sit in, I lose my focus and glance at the seats to my left to see my father, Bianca, and Cameron smiling at me with the most genuine yet pathetic smiles I have ever witnessed. Dad snaps a picture, and I just roll my eyes and sit down. I hear a snicker from a few chairs over, and know Patrick is laughing at the slightly embarrassing event.

The teachers, as is customary, are making their spiels over the senior class, doting on our "accomplishments" in high school, and assuring us and our families of the "bright lights" of our futures. I glance over at Patrick with a look of disgust, and he meets it with a head bob in the direction of the door. I nod in agreement. I sink to the floor on my hands and knees and look back to make sure Patrick is behind me. The students, now above us, look down and roll their eyes and laugh as if they knew this would happen.

I reach the end of the aisle first and jump up, making a bolt for the door. Pat, putting his longer legs to use, is not far behind, and we both make it to the door about the same time. But of course, things go awry when we see a teacher coming at us from both directions. There is some excited laughing and whispering between us as we narrowly escape the depths of Padua Auditorium.

As we exit the doors of the school for the last time, we throw our caps behind us, laughing as we make our way to Pat's big ugly green Bronco. The lifted wheels make it hard for me to get in, and I trip, tearing my gown and gashing my shin as I grasp the seats in an attempt to stay standing. Patrick apparently finds this quite amusing, as he laughs hysterically while trying to help me try once again to get in the car. "Oh, because we all know how coordinated you are," I snap at him. He knows my ways by now, and knows this threatening comment would, with any other girl, foreshadow a fight. For now, he knows he's safe, but in my current temperament of annoyance, I continue to antagonize:

"Has anyone ever told you your lack of class is completely unattractive?"

"What makes you think I want to change for others? Of ALL people on this planet, I would think you would relate to that the most considering your choice in attire under your gown," he says to me with a knowing smile.

"Whatever…" If I ever lose in a debate, it's with him. I don't know how he does it. The thought instantly warms me, although I refuse to show it.

"Now quit pouting, and tell me where we're going."

"My place. I think our grand exit was statement enough, so I'm changing out of this mess."

"You know your dad won't be far behind us at this point."

"I'll be quick."

He pulls up to the curb as usual, and puts the monster in park. I open the door to get out and say,

"I'll be back in no more than 5 minutes. If it takes me longer than that, honk."

"Will do."

We sit in silence staring at each other for a second, smiling, knowing we're both thinking the same thing. We are hopelessly, completely, mercilessly in love. He leans over, and I meet him with a sweet, innocent, loving kiss. Each day, he pulls me a little farther into our private little world of happiness; a world in which mindless, judgmental juveniles don't exist; a limitless world all to ourselves—and I've never been happier.


	2. Chapter 2

I run inside the house, glancing at my watch the whole time, and undress from the catastrophe that was my outfit. I had chosen to wear a Victorian Era dress knock-off in an attempt to bring a not-so-shock value to my appearance. I wanted to make a statement without dying my hair, or wearing bright, abnormal colors. I wanted to be different just one last time…but admittedly, I wouldn't have wanted it to go any other way. What we did was exhilarating, and totally worth it—regardless of the repercussions.

I'm rushing out the door, not bothering to put my flip flops on when I see Cameron's car approaching our house. Patrick has this smile of panic on his face as I jump in, and we drive away. It's not that we have anything to hide; we just want a day to ourselves; a day to relish in the relief that overwhelms us, knowing we never have to go back to Padua High School.

"So where to now?"

"Konoronhkwa."

"Don't have to tell me twice."

Konoronhkwa is our spot out virtually in the middle of nowhere that we go to just to get away. No one goes there other than us anymore, but it was obviously used by somebody else in the past, as was indicated by the graffiti all over the walls. Konoronhkwa is a small cave-like indent in this big rock that looks over the bay. We found it while out walking one day, when, unbeknownst to us, we followed a "path" that wasn't really a path, and, before realizing we'd gone too far, we happened upon it. It was far from appealing though. The cave was littered with beer cans, chip bags, and marijuana.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the future of our world." I had said, angrily and sarcastically, as I started to turn around to go back.

"Wait," Pat grabbed my shoulder, "this could actually be a really cool place to get away, don't you think?"

"What do you mean? This place is trashed."  
"Well think about it. Cleaning this place up would take all of two days. The only major cleaning we would have to do is scrub the graffiti. C'mon, it'd be a fun project away from everyone, plus, we could gather up all of the pot and sell it to the druggies at the school," he said with a cool, sly grin.

"What a way to end senior year; I can see it now: 'Wild Couple Expelled Two Months Before Graduation,'" I said sarcastically.

And thus, we had our "hideout." It actually did take longer than two days because we had to order a special cleaning product that wouldn't hurt the rock, but he was right. It brought us closer together, and it gave us a place to be alone. What with my father's oppressive values concerning dating, it's been intensely difficult to date Patrick, a presumed delinquent with long tousled hair and a mysterious accent. Needless to say, Father Dearest doesn't approve, so with our latest discovery, we are able to be together without being interrupted.

We used to spend more time looking for Konoronhkwa than actually being there. After a few days of missing the path each time, we realized we needed a landmark. One day, as we were searching for one, I spotted a small sapling that had the letters "KONORONHKWA" written in deep capital leaders, running the tree vertically. Not knowing the meaning of the word at the time, we decided it was unique enough for it to be useful. Curious, I went home and looked the word up in hopes of giving it a meaning. Ironically, the word means "love" in Mohwak, which made the cave that much more meaningful.

Pat had taken his gown off while I was changing, so neither of us had our graduation attire on. We were free. Of all of it. Once we were comfortably out of reach of any potential followers, we turned on the music and rolled the windows down. Pat reaches down and takes my hand in his. We're both silent for a while, smiling and reminiscing, when he speaks up,

"Kat, we can't keep avoiding the fact that you're leaving in two months. I can't just sit around, knowing that one day you're just not going to be here, and I haven't done anything to fix it."

"Fix it? Patrick, there's nothing to fix. I'm going, and that's that."

"I—I don't mean fix—I mean—Kat, I'm moving to New York."


	3. Chapter 3

Her expression never faltered, which made me all the more uneasy as I gazed into her stark blue eyes. I wanted nothing more than for her to smile at me with that smile that only comes out on the rare occasion that somebody has pleased her, but it didn't come.

I parked the car, and continued to watch her, waiting for a response. I knew better than to push her, so I just sat, her hand in mine, trying to read her face; was she mad? Confused? Glad? Ecstatic, even? I wouldn't know; I never do. Finally, she took her eyes off of me, and looked into her lap.

"Why?"

"Katarina Stratford, I love you. And I don't mean I love you while you're here or like I know this relationship is temporary. I mean I love you more intensely than I've ever loved another human being, and I don't see the sense in being apart." With that, I stared at her, with the desperate desire for her approval written all over my face.

She finally looked me in the eyes and smiled uneasily. I don't know this look. I've never seen her smile without it being genuine. The Kat I know either smiles wholeheartedly and sincerely, or doesn't smile at all. I don't know what to do, so I smile the biggest, most loving smile I can muster, and apparently look really goofy in doing so, because she smirks and lets go of my hand.

"I'm going to have to think about this for a while. I'm not really sure what to think, but don't let that ruin our day."

Her surprisingly gentle response is unsettling, but I don't let her know. She has never been one to just let something like this go. Why isn't she fighting with me over this? Why am I upset by the fact that we're not fighting? Why is she so damn complicated?

"Okay, let's get moving. Looks like rain." We both get out of the Bronco and meet at the front end. I enclose her in my arms, which can easily wrap all the way around her outwardly frail body. She's far from frail, though, being the independent spitfire that she is. At the thought of this, I smile and lean over to kiss the top of her head.

But then I feel conflicted. While I'm beyond proud to have such an independent girlfriend, it made me realize something; Kat doesn't need me. She's not dependent on anything that I do, say, or can give her. Why does she even care about me? A man is supposed to provide for his significant other, but not with Kat. I'm so stupid for thinking that she needs me in New

York. The truth is she doesn't need me; I need her. I need her. I…need…her.

"Patrick, tell me something true; something real; something no one else knows." She interrupts my doubts with a demand I've heard a thousand times over. We're still walking along the trail that leads to Konoronhkwa, and are now holding hands.

"I need you," I say somewhat insecurely, thinking that maybe she would catch on.

"I love you Patrick. I want you to know that, but I don't want to talk about the future right now. It's time to live in the present." She stops and faces me as she says this, looking at me sternly.

"Okay, I won't bring it up again, I promise." I take the strand of hair that has fallen out of her hair clip, and place it behind her ear. At this she smiles, and I can't help but kiss her, this time on the lips. She kisses me back. So there we were, in the middle of the woods, kissing slowly and gently so as to savor every moment of it.

We make our way to Konoronhkwa and take in the view. We've been here so many times in the last few months that I've gotten used to it, but it seems to totally consume Kat every time we come. She just stands at the tip of the cliff and closes her eyes, breathing deeply. While I find this somewhat strange, I don't say anything. When she first started doing this, I would stand with her, my arm wrapped around her, but now I just let her be with herself. As much as we're together now, I think she misses her alone time. So while she meditates, I lay out the blanket we've brought along.

For the entirety of the day, we sit and tell stories about our childhood. She talked about her mom, and I talked about my dad, and it made me realize our childhoods weren't all that different. We both came from families that only found peace once the trouble maker was gone. As I was telling a story about how I found out how Santa wasn't real, I looked down, and she was in a deep sleep, caressed in my arm. I wrapped the blanket around us, and set my jacket behind my head. I fell asleep to the sound of her hear beating in rhythm with the ocean crashing against the rocks below us.


	4. Chapter 4

I wake to a soothing smell; a mixture of Kat's hair, and the salty ocean. My mind feels refreshed as I breathe in the brisk morning air. I've never understood how women can sleep that way; using someone else's body as a bed. It just doesn't seem very comfortable, but by the look on her face, I can tell she is completely relaxed. I take the jacket from behind my head and place it between my chest and her head. I gently move out from underneath, hoping I don't wake her when, despite my best attempts, she slowly opens her eyes and looks up at me.

"Morning. I was trying not to wake you up."

"What time is it," she yawned, trying to sit up.

"I don't know. I haven't been up long, but I'd guess around 8."

"I'll never hear the end of this one." At this I smirked.

"Me either, but that can wait. Let's go get breakfast."

We walk the trails out of Konoronhkwa and make our way to the Bronco. I park at the small coffee shop in town, hoping it isn't too busy. Thoughts of New York and the future still consume my mind, but I don't dare bring it up. Fortunately, I don't have to because it's apparently on her mind as well.

"Patrick, I've been thinking about the New York thing, and my biggest issue with it is that I'm going to be in school a lot of the time. I need to focus on my studies."

I stifled out a laugh and said "Well I'm not just going to sit on my bum all day while you're at school. I'll be working and possibly, if I can get the money, going to a community college of sorts. I've thought all of this through, believe me. We won't even be living together, since you'll be living in the dorms. I have family that lives in the outskirts of Manhattan just 15 miles away from Sarah Lawrence, so I'll be staying with them once you give me the okay."

"The okay? Why would you need my permission? Patrick, this is your life. If you genuinely want to move to New York then by all means, do it, but if you're doing this solely on the basis of that's where I'm going to be, then don't go. I just have to know that you're not sacrificing your plans for the sake of being with me."

"What plans? I have no plans. I'm a 'delinquent,' remember? I skip class, don't study, and barely get by. My future looks pretty bleak right now without you."

She smiled and took a drink of her coffee. I knew I had her convinced.

"Well okay then, looks like we're moving to New York," she said looking surprisingly relieved. I leaned over and kissed her, feeling so grateful that I had her and that I didn't have to be away from her. I honestly don't think that I could get by right now without her, especially thousands of miles away, so the fact that that's no longer an issue is a huge relief.

I drove her back to her house, knowing we were both in for it. Mr. Stratford has this way of looking at you; his stark blue eyes, much like Kat's, stare harshly into yours expressing a combination of pain and seething rage. His paranoia is far beyond normal. Kat said he used to be bad, but since Cameron and I both came into the picture at the same time, he has grown worse and worse by the day. To be quite honest, I'm completely terrified of him, and I don't know why. It's not like he could do much if we did decide to have premarital sex, but it's the idea that Kat would have to deal with the consequences if we did.

"Do you think we should hold off on the news about New York, just until the graduation fiasco blows over?"

"That would probably be best. We don't want him going into cardiac arrest."

The Bronco screeches to a slow halt as I pull up to the curb of the white suburban house. We get out of the car and slowly walk to the door. When we reach the porch, I lean over to kiss her goodbye when the door opens.

"Dad!"

"Katarina, go upstairs. I need to talk with Mr. Verona privately, please."


End file.
